generatorrexfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Phantom of the Soap Opera
Potential Overview? Okay, so I have a friend that went to a Comic-Con, and I think this may have been one of the episodes she saw during a GenRex screening. It's apparently the one in the promo where Rex wears a suit. It's somewhat of a filler episode, I think, from what she says. Rex evidently has to fight an EVO on the set of a TV network, and he runs onto the set of his favorite Telenovela, where they offer him a part. I don't know, this is just hearsay--Don't take my word for it. LittleJuniper 21:22, November 26, 2011 (UTC)LittleJuniper :I remember seeing most of it during the promo that was set out for the show. Rex in the suit and he's shown fighting the rodent-like E.V.O. —JuniperAlien (talk) 22:56, November 26, 2011 (UTC) :::Wanna bet six delicious Kenwyn-related tumblr .gifs that Six gave him the suit? It's on me, trolololo. But seriously, you want any .gifs? And do you think Six will give him a suit? Also, do you like my new sig? LittleJuniper 02:11, November 27, 2011 (UTC)LittleJuniper ::::SPOILER! Lol, no gifs for me yet, thanks :3. But, I do like your sig. I like the fact that its bright, and I like the font. But, you dont remember the suit having Noah's name tag on it? Plus it was red, lol. —JuniperAlien (talk) 19:06, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Holy crap, no! I didn't even notice that! Dude, can you send me a pic? Or upload one?LittleJuniper 19:13, November 27, 2011 (UTC)LittleJuniper :I uploaded the photo a little while back. Here you goooo. Lol, looks pretty cool. —JuniperAlien (talk) 19:35, November 27, 2011 (UTC) The Suit I Hope thats not his new look for the rest of the series I always thought he could use a new jacket. CNBENREX10 14:50, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Episode Number? In Cartoon Network December 2011 Premiere Info, it says that this is the 3rd episode of season 3 but in the wiki it says that this is the 5th episode of season 3 and Heroes United is the 3rd and 4th. Which one is right? Onatfb 19:29, December 9, 2011 (UTC) : I would definitely believe what the Cartoon Network December 2011 Premiere Info says. I had noticed that a wiki contributor changed the Heroes United episode number to 3-4, but I had assumed the person had confirmation from Man of Action about it. Apparently not. Thanks for pointing this out. Katara20 (talk) 18:19, December 9, 2011 (UTC) : There seems to be confusion regarding the Cartoon Network December 2011 info as well... or, at least in the forum that information is coming from (ToonZone). I wish to hell that somebody from MoA or CN would just come up and clear this up. It's really confusing, and it's a little frustrating if you're trying to figure out how many episodes are left of this season. 07:25, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Rex acting a total fanboy. I totally laughed very hard, But It's kinda cute, I already saved his reaction fangirl and being kissed by a famous actress, That's golden guys!. Cool episode ever. Kyousuke-sama 10:58, December 11, 2011 (UTC)